1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to umbrellas and more particularly pertains to a new the hydraulic umbrella for providing a user with an umbrella that is functional as well as unique and stylish.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of umbrellas is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,058,951 describes an umbrella capable of being manually or electrically used by a remote control and a pulley turned by a motor. Another type of umbrella is U.S. Pat. No. 5,291,908 describes an umbrella capable of automatically opening and closing using electrical power. U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,160 describes an umbrella that can be opened and closed using a spring assembly.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that utilizes hydraulics to open and close the umbrella.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by incorporating a hydraulic means for opening and closing the canopy.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new the hydraulic umbrella that would utilize a transparent housing to contain different colors of hydraulic fluid to provide a unique design that would serve as a conversation piece.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new the hydraulic umbrella that would make the present invention easy for everyone to operate.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a housing assembly that has a perimeter wall for defining an interior space. The housing has an upper aperture that extends through a top end of the housing. A main shaft member has a first portion and a second portion. The first portion is positionable within the interior space of the housing. The second portion is positioned external to the housing. A plurality of spoke members is pivotally coupled to a distal end of the second portion. A canopy portion is operationally coupled to the plurality of spokes. The canopy portion has a deployed position and a stored position. The canopy portion has a first surface defining a plane. The stored position is defined by the plane having a substantially parallel relationship with a longitudinal axis of the housing. The deployed position is defined by the plane having a substantially angular relationship with the longitudinal axis of the housing. The canopy portion provides protection from rain when positioned in a deployed position. The plurality of spoke members provides support for the canopy portion. The plurality of spoke provides a mechanical interface between the main shaft member and the canopy portion. The canopy portion is moveable from the stored position to the deployed position when a distal end of the first portion of the main shaft member extends through the upper aperture.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.